Out Of Body Experience
by PassionFish
Summary: Something happens, then BANG, oops! Buffy and Spike aren't quite where they left themselves! *WIP* NEW CHAPTER UP 27 JAN 2003!!!
1. Who am I?

Out of Body Experience  
  
By PassionFish  
  
  
  
  
  
Drip!  
  
Drip!  
  
Drip!  
  
*Eugh! Who left the tap on?* Buffy moaned and flipped over in bed, burrying her face in the silk covering her pillow.  
  
She took a deep breath and wrinkled her nose at the smell. What was that? Dead flesh? *Must be dreaming. Time to wake up and go to class.*  
  
She sat up and opened her eyes. *Okay, something wrong here.*  
  
The crypt just stared back at her.  
  
"What the..." She stopped and coughed. That wasn't her voice. It was deeper, maler, Britisher. "What the....Spike?"  
  
She threw the single sheet that was covering her and looked down at 'her' naked body.  
  
She gulped, "Holy shit!"  
  
***  
  
Bleep!  
  
Bleep!  
  
Bleep!  
  
*What the fuck is that noise?!* Spike growled but it didn't quite work. He sat up and opened his eyes.  
  
"What the..." He stopped, that wasn't his voice. It was higher, sweeter, American. A bloody girls voice. "What is....Buffy?"  
  
Spike got up, the cover sliding to the floor as he stood. He shivered, he was cold. Spike frowned, he didn't get cold.  
  
The door opened, "Come on, Buffy, you said you take me to school remember?" Dawn said without waiting for an answer. "Don't forget to put some clothes on before we leave."  
  
Spike gulped and looked over at the mirror infront of him. Buffy's naked body stared back.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
***  
  
"Giles!" Buffy said from the deepness of Spike's voice, entering the Magic Shop from the sewers.  
  
"Watcher!" Spike slammed the front door shut and shouted in Buffys high pitched voice.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Giles began, surprised at the different names.  
  
They both stopped still. Buffy looked over at Spike and said, "Why the hell did you dress me in that?!"  
  
'That' was a very short beige mini skirt and tight black thin-strapped top. She wasn't wearing any make up but at least he'd brushed her hair.  
  
"Be gratefull I dressed you at all!" Spike smirked back. He slid a hand down inbetween 'her' breasts and down 'her' leg. "Do you always go to sleep naked?"  
  
Buffy practically flung herself across the room, swatting 'his' hands away. "Don't touch me!"  
  
She moved to hit him, then cried out as pain shot through her skull.  
  
"Oh, yeah, pet, remember how I can't hit people? Well, now thats you!"  
  
"Okay, ENOUGH!" Both looked at a very concerned Giles. "Now will one of you kindly tell me whats going on before I kill you both?"  
  
"I woke up today in the crypt in this body." Buffy pointed a finger to herself. She then looked down at herself, "Spike? Did you take Dawn to school?"  
  
"Yeah, she woke me up."  
  
"Hold on, let me get this straight." He motioned to Buffy's body. "In you is Spike and in you..." He motioned to Spike's body, "...is Buffy?"  
  
"Right." They said simultaneously.  
  
"Bloody Hell."  
  
***  
  
"Look, this body is tired can I go home?" Spike asked nearly 16 hours later.  
  
Giles looked up from his books, "Yes, of course Bu--uh--Spike. You and Dawn go home and we'll see you again tomorrow."  
  
"Hold on!" Buffy said and the gang watched as 'Spike' stood up. "You are not seeing me naked again. I'm coming with you and I'm taking this..." She grabbed Willow's scarf. "...you're going to have to be blindfolded while I change you."  
  
"Is any one else finding this really wiggy?" Xander asked out of the blue. The gang all raised their hands silently.  
  
"Ok but you have to be blindfolded while I change you then too."  
  
"Please! Like you care if I see you naked!" Buffy scoffed. "And while we're on the subject of clothes are you aware that you own about twenty sets of the same outfit?"  
  
"If you care, I care!" Spike stated, ignoring the bate.  
  
"Guys can we just go, it's one in the morning and I have school in the morning."  
  
"Sorry, goodnight guys." Buffy said and no-one responded.  
  
"Really, really wiggy."  
  
***  
  
"Okay, promise you can't see." Buffy told her body.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Can't promise or can't see?"  
  
"See, now come on! I wanna have a shower and sleep."  
  
"No way buddy, you're not going in there alone."  
  
"You could join me?" Spike reached out 'his' hand but it was slapped away.  
  
"No! Sleep is all you're getting."  
  
"Fine, get on with it." Spike growled.  
  
Buffy growled and then giggled, "I can so do that way better then you."  
  
"And I so never thought I'd hear 'me' say that kind of sentence."  
  
"Arms."  
  
Spike lifted 'his' arms and shivered as the top was pulled off. The skirt quickly followed.  
  
"Do you not know how to put on underwear?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I was NOT going to wear a thong. There I draw the line."  
  
Buffy chuckled, the sound deeper and huskier from Spike's body. She grabbed the longest chemise she owned and pulled it over 'her' head. Then she tugged the scarf away.  
  
"Okay, your turn."  
  
Spike yawned, "Nah, go have fun with my body. I'm tired."  
  
Buffy watched as her body got into bed, "You're not sleeping in here!"  
  
"Where else? It's too cold in the crypt."  
  
"Spare room." Buffy declared then walked out to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
---  
  
Buffy slipped off the red shirt she was wearing and hung it across the sink. With a sigh she sat on the closed toilet to slip off the heavy boots she was wearing.  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. I wanna see too!

A/N Just in case there is any confusion - in the last chapter when I said the 'gang' was there I actually only meant Giles, Dawn, Xander and Anya.  
  
Hope that clears up any soon-to-be arriving problems with this chapter.  
  
Big thanks to everyone who reviewed - I loved getting them!  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
*Oh MY God! Oh My GOD!* The litany continued inside Buffy's head as she stared down at the VERY male body she'd just uncovered.  
  
She ran an uncertain hand down 'his' chest, revelling in the strange sensation of 'her' fingertips feeling the hard rippling muscles underneath the skin and 'her' hands slow caress of her body.  
  
Her eyes rolled slowly back in her head, to a fantasy that she barely acknowledged herself. This was interesting.  
  
"Woah!" Buffy murmured, her eyes shooting open and her gaze shooting down as she was presented with something that was VERY interested.  
  
"Oh MY GOD!" Very, very interested.  
  
---  
  
Inside the spare bedroom Spike was having much the same issue. He could hear Buffy's shower still running and since he hadn't heard the door opened, felt it was safe to assume that 'she' was still in there.  
  
Carefully, so as not to alert the 'vampire' in the bathroom, Spike pulled back the white sheets and slowly rose off the bed.  
  
His destination was clear.  
  
The mirror.  
  
---  
  
"Stupid vampire!" Buffy growled after turning to mirror, and realising that NOW she had no reflection.  
  
She stomped around for a bit, muttering to herself in familiar but not her own pissed-off tones, "I didn't even WANT to see anything, as though it matters, stupid annoying, grrrr, vampire. What kind of vampire doesn't have damn reflection ANYWAY? Buffy, what are you saying? I didn't need to see anything. If I wanted to look I'd just take a picture!" Buffy continued to grumble. "Picture.oh, WILLOW!"  
  
Buffy slammed open the bathroom door, flaying down the stairs, unknowingly causing the 'human' in the spare bedroom to take a nose-dive for the covers.  
  
Naked, Buffy grabbed the phone, pressing speed-dial 2, listening impatiently as the familiar tones sounded in the phone.  
  
Buffy checked the clock - 1am, Willow and Tara should have been back by now. The witches had gone on an all-expenses paid trip to Africa - paid by a big coven that was anxious to recruit the pair. But they should have arrived an hour ago.  
  
"Uh, hey wills?"  
  
She heard the redhead let out a little squeak, obviously not expecting 'Spike to be calling her - her tired brain barely registering that Spike was a goody now'. "Spike?"  
  
"Um...." Buffy thought about it for a moment. How majorly bad would it be if she explained to Willow that she was now 'Spike' and the reason she wanted to know if vampires photographed was 'cause she wanted to be able to see all of him naked?  
  
Mind made up Buffy answered the witch, "Yeah, Red, its me." Okay so that was Spike-ish right?  
  
---  
  
Spike let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in as he heard 'himself' dash past his room and down stairs. Carefully, he got out of bed and resumed his position in front of the mirror.  
  
He let out a wavering sigh as 'his' heart began to race at the sight of the blonde beauty in front of him. Stupidly, his hand reached out to try and touch the naked woman in the mirror. As his hand hit glass he cursed himself, retracting it.  
  
"Bloody Hell..." Spike murmured from within the confines of the slayer's body as he took in that same body.  
  
He slid 'his' hand up over his chest, gently cupping a breast, watching, entranced as the dusky nipple hardened at the contact.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Spike reiterated as 'his' body reacted the same way that all good girls act when on their way to the land of the happy. He felt his body heat up, becoming like liquid. This was weird.  
  
---  
  
"I want a cigarette." Buffy muttered over and over to herself as she waited at the photo-developing kiosk. Black polished nails drummed an agitated pattern on the fake-marble counter top.  
  
"Here you go, man. That'll be $7.95." The sickly looking man behind the counter held out his left hand for payment, while his right firmly gripped the photos.  
  
"Bloody day-light robbery." Buffy muttered as she exchanged the cash for goods. Then stopped still. "Oh my God, I did NOT just say that!"  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
